engelainfandomcom-20200213-history
God
A god is a being of such vast power that they are able to influence reality on a massive scale. There are countless gods, demigods or god-like figures worshipped around the globe, and in Engelain in particular, (primarily the Engelite Pantheon,) though it is generally assumed that most of these gods are figments of the imagination, mere emulations of the gods of the Engelite pantheon. A 'pantheon' is a collection of gods whom all originate from the same source, i.e., regardless of whether one considers Tyrrus or Janus the patriarch of the Engelite Pantheon, it is clear that whichever came first then created, (directly or indirectly,) every other member of the Engelite Pantheon: Fiara, Ciera, Soahc, Arran, and the other planetary deities. Pantheons have very little, if any, interaction with other pantheons, (the sole exception to this seemingly coming from the Kal'sean myth that gods from all pantheons came together in order to vanquish The Demon Lord,) which either denotes how others are fraudulent, or else there is a mutually-agreed pact that gods do not interfere in adjoining realms. The distinction between a god and a powerful being is uncertain. Within Engelain, many consider that Arran is a god, having been given his godhood by Soahc, who was then denoted to the rank of demigod, (though others contest the title of 'demigod' comes from the fact that he is the child of Tyrrus.) It is known that Janus has enacted a barrier upon Engelain, so that no true god can ever set foot on its lands. Presumably, potential interference by other gods from other lands is the reason why Tyrrus has not resolved to return to the planet on a differing continent to Engelain. Some believe that there should be a difference in semantics between the gods that are made of other gods, and those that have existed forever. These so called 'Elder Gods', gods that did not in themselves ever need a creator, tend to make up the patriarchs of every godly pantheon on the planet. The difference in power between an elder god and a god is unknown, and perhaps nonexistent. Similarly, the term demigod is also speculative as to what it defines. Soahc is known as the DemiGod of Chaos, and seemingly was known as so long before he forsook his godhood. The Avatars of Arran, like Annie Wells, are also referred to as a demigod, as they have been given godly energy. The rapscallion Sin Solar is called a demigod, though in reality he is simply a man granted immortality due to fornicating with a death goddess. Demigod in general can be seen to refer to beings of extraordinary power, to the extent that gaining any additional power would result in their ascension to godhood, and therefore banishment from Engelain. There is some confusion as to whether the highest of the demons count as gods or not. Should the myths of a King of Demons be true, then it is almost certainly a god of the elder variety. Although elder demons are primordial, they are not all-powerful, and not considered gods. The Demon Lords, however, have power enough that perhaps they should be considered as such. List of known or perceived gods, goddesses and demigods: The Engelite Pantheon - Tyrrus - Janus - Fiara - Ciera - Soahc - Planetary Goddesses - Arran Other gods/demigods/etc. not officially recognized in the Engelite Pantheon: - The Great Stallion - Sarcoseth - Old Goat - Maiden Ram - The One Above All - World Nymph - The Hagfather - Dung - Dread Lord - the Abolisher Non-Engelain originating deities: - The Kal'sean Pantheon - The Southlander Pantheon - Yahweh - Andrante